The objectives of this study are: 1) to determine whether usual blood pressure control is different from low blood pressure control in slowing the progression of hypertension-induced renal disease in African-Americans; and 2) to determine whether a calcium blocker, and ACE inhibitor or a beta blocker are different in their effects to slow progression of hypertension-induced renal disease in African Americans.